wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa Gummy-Goober
Melissa Gummy-Goober is Claire Gummy-Goober's younger sister. She is really cheeky and loves to annoy Strawbetty Muttonfudge. Her racing kart is called the Rainbow Drop. She used voiced by Sian Reese- Williams,but due to the start of Confectionery Queenz her voice actress got changed to Sarah Lancaster. Biography Melissa Gummy-Goober: Sweet as a cherry! "Melissa Gummy-Goober, the one who is determined to beat Strawbetty Muttonfudge in a race, she wants to be a real sugar rush champion like her older sister Claire, Strawbetty insults her by calling her'' Gummy-Worm, Jr.' 'but Melissa does not care, she will win a race, one day." Theme song(s) Relationships and friends '''Claire Gummy-Goober': Melissa loves her big sister,but sometimes annoys her with her hyperactive moods,sometimes.They share a real sisters love and they will protect each other no matter what. Hope Gummy-Goober: Melissa & Hope are really close and they spend adventures with each other,as sisters.Like Claire,Hope finds Melissa slightly hyper/annoying,but Hope loves her little sister for this. Poppy Gummy-Goober: Melissa and Poppy got along really well,as Poppy always used to protect her and care for her little sister.After Poppy died,Melissa didn't really understand,what happened. Floss Cottine: Melissa & Floss have a slow rivally and Floss always comments with Gummy-Worm Jr.,Melissa doesn't really care,as she finds their rivally really funny,while Floss is not amused by it.Floss seems to be unsure about Fluffy,being BFFs with Melissa,because of Floss' & Melissa's rivally towards each other. Fluffy Cottine: 'Fluffy & Melissa are true BFFs.When Lexi,Samuel and Freddie bully Fluffy,Melissa is always there for her,no matter what.As,Fluffy desperately wants to be a bully,Melissa acts like she doesn't really care,when she actually does care. Lexi Icebow ' 'When Melissa first arrived in Sibling Rush,Lexi and Melissa immediately became enemies.Lexi bullies Melissa quite alot,though Melissa just laughs it up,but behind closed doors it really bothers her. Chester Chester is Melissa's mirror reflection who was summoned up by Claire.Melissa and Freddie were dating and Claire didn't like Freddie at all,since he had a bullying history.Claire got soon really annoyed about Freddie and Melissa dating.So,when Melissa and Freddie went out on their date,Claire tried to think of a plan to break them up.Claire discovered a book on her book shelf,claiming the name ''Spells.Claire had no idea she had this book and decided to take a peek inside of it.Claire noticed a spell for Breaking up false uneeded relationships in silence.Claire decided this was her chance to save Melissa from a bad relationship.She did as the book told her to do and stood in front of a mirror and summoned the spell out of the book,the mirror spun and spun,until a figure identical to Melissa (Only with pale skin and grey eyes) jumped out of the mirror and spoke to Claire,because the company who made the mirror is called Chester,that is what the identical Melissa called herself.Chester is rude and snappy unlike Melissa and had a power to zap people into mirrors.Claire was unsure that this would help her breaking up Freddie and Melissa.Chester hated her rainbow hair and pink girly clothes (Melissa's apperance).So,she trashed Hope's bed room and stole some of her party clothes.Chester dyed her hair,ect. to stop looking like Melissa,this gave Chester a more darker apperance and exited Claire's house to destroy and stop Melissa.Claire was confused,when Growler arrived at the door and went off with Chester.Claire relised the spells book was a con book made by Growler to cause havock for Claire.Claire went out to save her sister from being transformed into her evil mirror reflection. Apperances *The Sour Situation:17 sweet wishes *FAITH *Pepper's Adventure (minor) *Confectionery Queenz Trivia *Melissa's New Year dress was Originally designed by Haliboot. *Her design was made by Sweet Eve. *She has an Arabic name: ميليسا غومي غوبإر (From English name). *In later 2014,Melissa,Fluffy Cottine,Melody Von Schweetz and Neophina Creamwich is going to have a giant upgrade and going to be formed into a series called Confectionery Queenz,which will be replacing the Sibling Rush Speedway (Series). Gallery picture465.jpg|A picture of Melissa and Claire. Vote for the Gummy-Goobers!.png|A poster of Melissa and Claire, by Wreck-ItEve105. SianMelissa.jpg|Melissa with her voice actress, Sian Reese-Williams. Melissa.JPG|By Haliboot. KINDLE CAMERA 1375646667000.jpg|By Sugarrushfan2. Twinxies.jpg.jpg|By Ann Swamitran. 2013-10-16 22.23.35.jpg|By Paultot09. Tumblr mxkfjlRcS51sqwhodo1 500.jpg|By Toffetia123. Stay Rainbowy and Dead.png|''Stay Rainbowy and DEAD'', by Aly Parris. Wirk in progess.png|A Melissa sketch, by Aly Parris. Melissa finished.png|By Aly Parris. Tumblr myqnp5uwUD1sqwhodo1 1280.jpg|Melissa in love with Freddie, by Toffetia123. The rainbow drop.jpg|Melissa's racing kart, the Rainbow Drop. Art Trade - Melissa.png|Melissa in her party clothes, by Wreck-ItEve105. Picture536.jpg|Melissa as an evil pixie, by Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD. Melissa scared.jpg|Halloween picture, by Haliboot. Art Trade - Zombie Melissa.png|Melissa in her Zombie Halloween Costume, by Wreck-ItEve105. Zombie Melissa by Aly.png|Melissa in her Zombie Halloween Costume, by Aly Parris. Halloween melissa.jpeg|Melissa in her Zombie Halloween Costume, by Haliboot. Melissa.png|Melissa in her Halloween Zombie Costume, by Sweetellope. Tumblr mv599qe54H1sqwhodo1 1280.jpg|Melissa in her Zombie Halloween Costume, by Toffetia123. Holly's Art Trade Melissa.png|Melissa in her Zombie Halloween Costume, by Kactis-Hug. Image 2013-10-22 222916.png|Melissa in her Zombie Halloween Costume, by Sugarrushfan2. Image by mrhaliboot-d6swtzr.jpeg|Sketch of Melissa and Fluffy trick or treating, by Haliboot. Request - Melissa RandomH Outfit.png|Melissa in her Bonfire Night costume, by Wreck-ItEve105. Image 2013-11-23 202559.png|Melissa in her Bonfire Night costume (without the witch hat), by Sugarrushfan2. image_by_mrhaliboot-d6xcrwy.jpg|Melissa in her Bonfire Night costume, by Haliboot. MelissaChristmas.png|Melissa in her Christmas outfit. Melissa happy new year.png|Melissa in her New Year dress, by Haliboot. Tumblr myqk8tPZn91sqwhodo1 500.jpg|Melissa in her New Year dress, by Toffetia123. 167278-candy-gummy-bears.jpg|Gummy Bears. rainbowdrops.jpg|Rainbow Drops. Tumblr myupfrcxG61sqwhodo1 1280.jpg|Melissa telling ghost stories to Fluffy by Toffetia123 Chibi Melissa (no wallpaper).png|Melissa chibi by Wreck-ItEve105 Tumblr myzxozWTmy1sqwhodo2 1280.jpg|Melissa trick or treating stealing sweets sketch by Toffetia123 Tumblr myzxozWTmy1sqwhodo1 1280.jpg|A sketch of Melissa & Fluffy getting ready for trick or treating by Toffetia123 Tumblr mz1zmjQadf1sqwhodo1 1280.jpg|Melissa comforting Fluffy,while Fluffy is getting bullied by Lexi & Samuel by Toffetia123 Tumblr mz7gjrzOQU1sqwhodo1 1280.jpg|Melissa sunbaving by Toffetia123 Tumblr mzcnvemUJf1sqwhodo1 1280.jpg|A sketch of Melissa reading a joke book,while eating Halloween sweets by Toffetia123 melissa_gummy_goober_by_asksourcitrusella-d72jght.png|By AskSourCitrusella Melissa Gummy-Goober.jpg|By RICHARD8bit Tumblr mzi9cm3fNp1sqwhodo1 1280.jpg|Melissa's genderbent Meleki Gummy-Goober by Toffetia123 Tumblr mzgcn4W5Lc1sqwhodo1 1280.jpg|Melissa scowling at Lexi by Toffetia123 request_image_by_kasevee123456789-d737byk.jpg|Melissa in a pretty dress drinking Cherry cola by Kasevee123456789 take_a_break_by_mrschocotastic-d73h1cj.png|Melissa in a kitkat dress by MrsChocotastic Melissahalloween.jpg|Halloween Melissa by RICHARD8bit Melissahalloween2.jpg|Bonfire Night Melissa by RICHARD8bit Princess Melissa.jpg|Princess Melissa by Kasevee123456789 Melissa....png|By AskSourCitrusella Zoo Troop0.jpg|Melissa in her Haven Holidays (Zoo Troop) by AskSourCitrusella palm_yo_boots_by_mrschocotastic-d75z3m2.png|Pink sketched beach Melissa by MrsChocoTastic palm_yo_boots__rq__by_mrschocotastic-d768zs2.png|Tropical beach Melissa by MrsChocotastic rainbow_dash__by_myhuuse123-d72jvz6.jpg|Super hero Melissa Rainbow Dash by Toffetia123 art_trade_by_kasevee123456789-d76lqfg.jpg|Melissa as Rapunzel AKA Gummypunzel by Kasevee123456789 Mug.png|Keep calm & love Melissa mug at__melissa_by_get_off_the_sexiness-d77vye4.png|Melissa in a Japanese kimono by Aly Parris Melissa Stay Rainbowy! (art trade).png|''Stay Rainbowy!'' by Wreck-ItEve105 Queen Colorful Hearts.png|Queen Melissa with pink hair by Wreck-ItEve105 Amelissapos.jpg|Melissa's Halloween poster Freddie and Melissa (r1equest).png|Freddie & Melissa in love by Wreck-ItEve105 melissa_gummy_goober_by_mintybosconovitch-d78u7uk.jpg|By MintyBosconovitch trick_or_treat_by_lodre-d79cpwl.jpg|A Melissa comic by Lodre request_melissa_gummy_goober_by_governorsam-d79bkap.png|By GovernorSam candy__rq__by_mrschocotastic-d78xev7.png|By MrsChocotastic Sketch5372237.png|Cool Melissa by Sugarrushfan2 Melissavsbit.jpg|Melissa racing against RICHARD8bit by RICHARD8bit untitled_drawing_by_ladyluna12-d7accuh.png|By Ladyluna12 melissa_art_trade_by_kasevee123456789-d7einl1.jpg|Zoo Troop Melissa by Kasevee123456789 Sketch3681341.png|By Sugarrushfan2 Melissa character.png|Pixel Melissa by Toffetia123 melissa_request_by_kasevee123456789-d7jpbc0.jpg|By Kasvee123456789 Melissa Sherpen Malarkey.png|3D model Melissa by Sherpen Malarkey Melissa Eddsworld style.png|Melissa in Eddsworld style drawn by Aly Paris Melissastatus.jpg|Melissa's stats by RICHARD8bit Mellissa icon.png|Melissa Gummy-Goober's pin by Toffetia123 Genie Melissa by Aly.png|Melissa Gummy-Goober as a genie by Ami670 ILOVEIT!.jpg|Melissa by GummyInABox Chester by Aly.png|Chester by Ami670 gg.jpg|Melissa and Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls hanging out by Ever-everafter Melissa and Sarah + CQ.jpg|Melissa with her brand new voice actress Sarah Lancaster MGG.jpg|By Gbf-the-directioner NSMGG.png|Melissa Gummy-Goober in Novi Stars version by MillyMitch Hih.png|Artwork for Confectionery Queenz episode A Sweet Start by Katiekane822 Melissa rainbow.jpg|Melissa's keyblade The MultiBold by MuHuuse123 request__melissa_gummy_goober_by_seraphinadawn-d7xn0hr.jpg|By SeraphinaDawn Pc acespayyyyyyyyyyy by get off the sexiness-d7xqqcu.png|Melissa in space with Creepie TreatTricker by Ami670 Oh no you didn't.jpg|Melissa made at Lexi by Katiekane822 (Candy Competitors artwork) pc__halloween_by_get_off_the_sexiness-d801ct0.png|Melissa trick or treating with Creepie Treatricker,Minty Zaki and Minty Sakura by Ami670 Melissa gummy goober finally by aly.png|By Ami670 Melissa witch by aly.png|Halloween 2014 Melissa by Ami670 melissa_gummy_goober_by_krdoz-d81dbws.png|By KrDoz The 4 Mavises.png|Melissa along with Creepie,Taffyta and Vanellope all dressed as Mavis from Hotel Transylvania by Ami670 Melissahalloweenby8bit.png|By RICHARD8bit Melissadollby8bit.png|Melissa Gummy-Goober doll by RICHARD8bit Names in other Languages Awards Nominations Votes Sibling Rush - Leader Votes Melissa was nominated in a competition of who should be leader of the Fanon game Sibling Rush on April 16, 2014 and is second and is losing to Melody Von Schweetz,who is winning with 3 votes.Results of the competition can be seen here. Other Information Got a question to ask me? Want to simply give me a message? Please visit the contact links below! 'Roleplaying Accout: 'Here 'Ask Page: 'Here Thank you so much for contacting! '''P.S: ''Terms and regulations for the Ask Page applies as always.'' Very Important Notice Hey,it's Melissa! Thanks for reading my page! I hope you enjoyed reading it! I need to ask you that,you please don't steal me,claim me as your own,hate on me or copy me.Please do not steal any of my art,people have made for me in my gallery.If you want to use me in any fanfictions,please ask my owner,Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD.Remember,you are not a true fan of me,if you steal from me.Thank you so much! And remember to stay rainbowy! Thank you note! Thanks for all of my fans and amazing artists,who took their time to make things for me.I want to credit the following Users for making my gallery sucessful with their amazing art: #Wreck-ItEve105 (The amazing creator of Twister von Schweetz) who has drawn amazing chibi art of me.Thank you,Eve! #Sugarrushfan2 (The awesome creator of Gelatina La Woppleton) who has drawn a cool picture of me wearing sunglasses.Thanks,Sugarrushfan2! #RICHARD8bit (The cool creator of Cookiena Von Chocolaten) who has drawn some amazing drawings of me in my Halloween costume,Bonfire Night costume,ect.Thank you so much for helping me,Richard! #Toffetia123 (The sweet creator of Vilomelka Sodapple) who has drawn some amazing scene drawings of me.Thank you so much! #Haliboot (The awesome creator of Jelliot Gluzentin) who has drawn me many pictures of awesomeness.Thanks,Hali! #Ami670 (The epic creator of Glitchy van Fauxacrid) who has drawn some super drawings and sketches of me.Thank you,Ami670! More credits are to be added to this list! Don't see your name on here and have made some awesome art in my gallery? Don't panic! I will add you onto this list A.S.A.P! Stay Rainbowy! Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff Category:Females Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Sisters And Sour Brothers Category:Sugar Sisters Category:Gummy-Goober Sisters Category:Confectionery Raceway Category:Sugar Sisters Wave 1 Category:Characters Category:Sibling Rush Category:Confectionery Queenz